Titan (Earth 1)
Season 6 Episode 1: |death= Season 6 Episode 17: Combat }} Titan was a humanoid who was inadvertently freed from the by . Unlike most other prisoners of the Zone, he was not a and still had his original body. Physical Appearance Titan was very large, though not obese, as he was made up of mainly muscle. He was a fighter who was dedicated to combat. A tattoo on his right arm implied that he seemed to embrace the way of the warrior and was "enhanced for combat". Titan looked human and wore dark colors, usually green, brown and black. He has light blue right eye and brown left eye. His blood was black. On his right arm, Titan carried a retractable bone spike which he would use to skewer his defeated victims. Powers and Abilities * Super Strength: Titan's strength was at considerable superhuman levels and is great enough to allow him to challenge Clark at his early adult years. He was strong enough to defeat meteor freaks without difficulty and his attacks could easily draw blood from Clark and cause him great pain. * Invulnerability: Titan was very durable, almost indestructible. Clark Kent was the only one who actually hurt him, but even then Titan could endure his attacks easily. In the end, he was only killed when his bone spike impaled him. * Super Stamina: Titan could take part in battles and other strenuous action for very long periods of time without getting tired in the process. This becomes noticeable when he is still going even after getting brutally attacked by Clark, as well as being impaled by his own bone weapon. * Bone Spike: Titan possessed a retractable bone skewer on his right arm that he used to impale his defeated victims. The spike was strong enough to pierce his otherwise-invulnerable skin and bones. Early Life Not much is known about Titan's origins except that he committed crimes dastardly enough to get sentenced to the by . Oddly Titan had a Kryptonian tattoo on his arm even though he clearly wasn't from Krypton. Season Six Freed from the Phantom Zone, Titan landed in Omaha, Nebraska, where he started fighting locals. Getting tired of fighting weak people, he looked for a place where he could fight more "worthy" opponents on a more permanent basis. Eventually, Titan found and joined an ("Live Or Die") that was streaming webcasts of fights from a secret location (Fort Ryan). Here, he would have the opportunity to fight strong human opponents - but even they didn't stand a chance. (the ) found out about the illegal fighting club and asked Clark Kent to check it out. Clark eventually discovered the Fort Ryan location, but was forced to enter the ring against , who was also investigating the club for the . However, Titan saw Clark and recognized him as Kal-El, as well as was unable to resist the chance to enter the ring and fight a Kryptonian. In his zeal to reach Clark, Titan knocked out Lois and killed the host of the webcast, Richtor Maddox, with a single punch. Clark cut off power to the cameras and engaged in a brutish battle with Titan. In the brawl, Titan at first seemed to be stronger than Clark, literally beating Clark to a bloody pulp, but Clark soon gained the upper hand and gave back what Titan had done to him in spades. Titan eventually died from a mortal wound caused by falling on his own bone-like weapon, but not before smiling and congratulating Clark on his fighting prowess, showing all he wanted was a real challenge against a powerful opponent. Clark later related that he felt conflicted about his mission to clean up the Zoners he let free. He felt particularly uncomfortable with having to kill Titan in order to accomplish that goal. As a matter of fact, a darker side was shown of Clark while fighting Titan, as he showed a small half smile in a sadistic fashion shortly before Titan was impaled on his own weapon. Nothing else was revealed about Titan, except that he knew Clark's real name and race. After his demise, Titan's DNA was used by in his 33.1 experiments, to anchor a multitude of powers unto a single host and to grant super-strength to super-soldiers, such as Wes Keenan. Titan was most likely an alias Richtor Maddox thought of since before the fight with Titan, Maddox can be heard saying to Clark, "What do you think of the name the Man of Steel?" Clark's replied "Man of Steel?" Maddox says "Yeah, I give all the fighters their moniker. I have feeling about these kind of things, some people say I'm psychic." Appearances Notes * The character of Titan shares a few traits in common with the comic book villain, Doomsday. He is shown to be obsessed with combat, has monumental super-strength, a bony spike coming out of his arm and instinctively knows Clark Kent is of Kryptonian origin. Coincidentally, Glen "Kane" Jacobs, who portrays Titan, went by the name Doomsday at one point in his wrestling career. However, the announcement of Doomsday's appearance in Season 8 - where he also possesses the human identity of paramedic - ended speculation that Titan was 's version of Doomsday. * The character Titan oddly resembles the character Mongul of DC Comics- a huge tyrant who wants complete control and more likely was meant to represent him instead of Doomsday, who was much different than Titan. * With Titan wearing green clothes, is a nod to his comic counterpart where he had green skin and armor. * According to Clark, Titan crash-landed in Omaha, Nebraska. This is the birthplace of Marlon Brando, who portrayed in Superman: The Movie. * The move Titan uses against his opponent in the beginning of the episode is Kane's finishing move, "Chokeslam". Category:Characters Category:Earth 1 Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Earth 1 Characters Category:Villains Category:Earth 1 Villains Category:Deceased Earth 1 Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Aliens Category:Zoners Category:Earth 1 Zoners Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Living DC Comics Characters Category:Unfaithful DC Comics Characters